


Playing by the rules

by Pulakyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idol Djeeta, Modern times, Rising Force Djeeta, Rockstar Belial, Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulakyy/pseuds/Pulakyy
Summary: A story were Belial (rockstar) gifts Djeeta (idol) the rising force costume.
Relationships: Belial/Djeeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 28





	Playing by the rules

The door was knocked on twice. From the other side Belial’s voice urged, “Are you not done yet? Do you want help changing?”

“Don’t want!”

Djeeta’s clothes were thrown on top of the bed and her leggings were left unceremoniously on the ground, as such she currently only wore her underwear. Ignoring the heat that crept on her cheeks she looked at herself in the mirror, a black dress held in front of her body. She imagined how it would look on her.

The dress was short and would closely hug her chest and waist. On the back there was a small pair of black imitation wings. To complement it she was also gifted matching spiked bracelets, gloves, shin guards, a single earing and high sole boots, all the colour black. _Ah_ , she realised, the whole costume was Belial’s taste.

Before Belial could call for her again, she slipped into the dress. It fitted her well and she liked how it looked. Maybe this style could be fun once in a while. Djeeta had no idea how Belial knew her sizes to get her something like this, and honestly, she’d rather not know. If he said something along the lines of only having to look at her to know, she wouldn’t know how to react - or if it would even be true, for that matter.

After putting on all the items, she shyly pushed the door open, “I’m done.”

“Hmm.” Belial hummed as he appraisingly looked her up to down, “You look good. You know, the granny who sold it to me couldn’t stop goin’ on and on about what a good piece of garment it was. Well, I did agree with her, which is why I choose it.”

She dropped her gaze to her feet, “Thanks for the gift. It’s pretty.” She had worn lots of costumes in her career as an idol, but she didn’t know that showing off a gift could feel so embarrassing.

“But you forgot the hair ties.”

_Oh, right_. She did. Back on the table of her room were two ties that resembled black crowns. She went and retrieved them.

“How should I do my hair?” She asked, playing with the tie in between her fingers.

Belial felt some surprise. To think she wouldn’t even flinch as she surrendered herself to become _completely_ up to his tastes.

“Something different… Twin tails would look good.” He said joyfully.

“Ok.” With a proud smirk, Djeeta approached the mirror and started working on her hair. As one who walked on the spotlight, she had naturally honed her hairdressing skill, if only a little bit. Although, she was happy he didn’t ask for anything complicated as she didn’t want to leave him waiting. After pulling up two locks of hair and fasting them with the ties she happily swirled around and run closer to Belial, “Look! Is it cute…?”

Belial chuckled at her enthusiasm, “Yes, the cutest.”

Then, he bent down to her height and kissed her unannounced.

Djeeta took a step back in surprise, her face a rosy colour.

“Belial! Remember the rules!”

Belial smiled innocently, unbothered, “I know. In your house I’m not allowed to touch you, no matter how inviting you are. But think back… What you said was along the lines of not me not putting _my hands_ on you. My hands didn’t touch, rub or pinch a single hair on your body. But lips are fair game, don’t you agree?”

Djeeta couldn’t believe her ears. Thinking back… he was right, not to put his hands on her were her exact words, but she expected some common sense, not to be wilfully taken so literally.

“You’re cheating the rules… Pervert.”

He covered his face with his palm and laughed shortly but loudly. His sly eyes peeked through the gaps of his fingers, “Humiliation play? Say it more, I’m game if you’re game.”

Djeeta couldn’t help the long sigh that followed, “You’re irredeemable.”

“You tickle my masochism.”

A second long sigh came.

If left to his whims Belial would tease her relentlessly, furthermore his hands would wander. If she was to be alone in her house with this person, she had to set clear boundaries. Even if she was happy to be kissed- _Stop that thought_ , she is too soft! She must get a grip on herself or Belial will mistake her intensions for something more intense. It’s not that she didn’t like it, she did, but she worried because it was like they run on a different frequency.

At the same time as Djeeta thought over her troubles, Belial had uncharacteristically missed her intense gaze on his lips, because he was so busy lowering his gaze down and down her figure, eyelashes fluttering in appreciation.

“Hey,” He suggestively moved his hand in the air, pretending to grab onto something. His hands motions were always very expressive, “You’re all dressed up now, so it’s about time we work on getting it _all_ off.”

Djeeta gave a dead-eyed stare as response to his babbling, “The rules, Belial. Unless you are asking me to strip.” She glared at last, although only in jest, as revealed by her small smirk.

Anyone else may have gotten mad at Belial’s remarks (and that was fun for Belial too) but Djeeta’s patience was remarkable. But as much as Belial would love to strip her off it’s not like he bought new clothes with those intentions, and Djeeta seemed to understand that. There were many more things he could look forward to, after all. But if she did strip however, he wouldn’t object. She definitely wouldn’t though.

Djeeta wasn’t worried about Belial breaking her rules. But just has she knew he would play her game, she was also aware he would try and spin whatever to his fancy.

“Come now, be it your naughty face, angry face or happy face I want to see them all. All the pretty and ugly facets of you.”

Djeeta let out a small laugh, “Weird, I thought you would be the type of person to call even flaws pretty. Guess not.”

“It’s because it’s ugly and unwanted that I long for it. To call them pretty would be a detriment.” He explained calmly.

In front of his weird mindset Djeeta felt somewhat perplexed, but was also amused, “Amazing, it’s like I’m being praised and blamed at the same time.” She paused. She had to keep smiling, or else people would worry. How could she go and show a bad facet of herself? As for Belial, she didn’t know the reason he kept such a firm mask on is emotions, but they were a little similar in that regard, she would like to think so at least.

“Oh yeah, do you think my fans would like this get-up?” She held the hem of the dress and made a simple pose.

“Perhaps. I would like them to see it at the very least.”

“Why is that?”

His tone of voice went down an octave as he came closer, the clear rhythm of his steps affirming how unashamed he was, “I’m imagining you, in the clothes I gave you, fearlessly dominating the stage and dedicating your sweat and tears to me as you tire from the exercise. And your fans will bear witness all the way till the climax… Hilarious! This rising anticipation is too much to bear!”

She didn’t quite understand what was so exciting about that, but he looked happy with it… Well, maybe happiness wasn’t the best way to describe his crazy face right now.

She should talk to her manager about some sort of public appearance in these clothes. Lyria would find the idea fun, and she would love to go shopping for matching clothes just as much, but either it was good for the band’s image or not was another story.

Only now noticing the numbers on the clock, Djeeta realised how much time had passed by without her knowing. She started shooing Belial away before he got late to band practice. Immune to her hurrying, Belial helped himself to her fridge like it was natural. They have gone through this routine before.

She saw him to the door.

“Can I have a goodbye kiss?” Belial teased.

“Heh?” She froze, flustered, but she was a bit charmed over him asking her directly, “Sure…”

She turned her head up with reddened cheeks and gradually closed her eyes as he approached. He took no time before meeting her lips and licked the edges, surprising her when he rushed his tongue inside. His familiar scent invaded her senses and her fingertips seemed to numb. Djeeta had misgivings about such an intense goodbye kiss. 

Sneakily he captured the very last peck within his phone. Djeeta immediately caught on to the sound and protested, “Did you take a picture of that just now?!”

The beautiful man licked his lips, “A memory.” _For my viewing pleasure_.

Belial flaunted the phone in his left hand while he grasped for the doorknob. With a pout, Djeeta stopped him.

“You…”

“I’ll keep it safe.”

She stared.

“Here, I will send you one of me too, shirtless. Do you like it?”

She stared still, with stronger intent.

“Guess that’s a no.” Belial’s smile faded as he looked to the side in thought, ”If I send you the one I took just now… No? Not titillating enough... Huh? Oh, that’s a scary look you are giving me,” Belial sighed, hands up in defeat, “Okay, okay~ I deleted it. See?”

Belial turned the phone screen her direction so she could confirm. He knew since the beginning that’s what she wanted, but still tried to have his way. However, Djeeta was stubborn and left no other choice but to concede.

Djeeta was relieved but something felt missing. A thought was twisting inside her mind, an unclear worry she should grasp and unveil. Why was he so interested on getting one picture? Surprisingly, what she understood was very simple. Overwhelmed by this feeling she urged Belial closer, “Let’s take a photo together. Hey, get your shoulder closer to mine. You can get closer, since I'm telling you to, you know?” She griped his sleeve and pulled, “I won't be mad. Yes, like that.”

"Aren't you being too gentle on me now? I thought you were about to gut me just a while ago, I can't switch my gears this fast." He showed a moment of confusion before smiling for the camera.

_Click_

“Alright, done! I’m sending it to you now.” Djeeta went quiet with some awkwardness, “It’s late, bye-bye now...”

She unlocked the door for him. Belial smiled as he slipped his phone into his pants’ back-pocket and stepped outside.

“Later. Let me enjoy those clothes better some other time. Oh, and…” Belial pointed at her feet. Djeeta glanced down once and back up again, not understanding the meaning. He forcefully pinched her cheek and pulled. Before she got mad at his sudden touch - and consequent rule breaking - she suddenly came to a realisation and looked down at her feet again. Her feet were a little off from the door, she was already outside the house.

Belial grinned, “The rules are off. Careful now.”

The hungry beast that mocked the prey released her cheek and waved goodbye, leaving Djeeta with the feeling she lost at her own game.

Djeeta cursed at his retreating back, closing the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something with the modern trash man. The things he makes me write, I’m faceplanting in embarrassment… Someone slap this man for me. (^-^)b  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
